Core D is designed to communicate information concerning the biological consequences of aging and age-associated disorders, including Alzheimer's disease (AD). Our target audience is physicians, scientists, health care workers, social workers, members of families of affected individuals, and the lay public. Moreover, we have a major commitment to training promising young physician/scientists who want to enter the field. Our program includes seminars, course attendance, workshops, continuing education programs, a Visiting Professor lecture series, and participation in information transfer formats at local, national, and international levels. These programs serve to benefit funded investigations, to train health care professionals in clinical care/basic research, and to communicate information to patients, families, and caregivers.